Into the Unknown
Into the Unknown (Minha Intuição na versão brasileira) é uma canção no filme de 2019 da Disney Frozen 2 cantada por Elsa. A canção foi descrito como a resposta do filme para "Let It Go". A compositora Kristen Anderson-Lopez declarada para canção pela primeira vez, Elsa consegue ficar o que ela quer da canção. E ela dá o passo metaforicamente e fisicamente em um mundo maior. Representa ela crescendo e assumindo a responsabilidade. A canção fala de ambos da relutância e impulso da Elsa e seguir a voz misteriosa que está chamando para ela. A cantora Aurora fornece voz de canto da voz estranha que a Elsa está chamando. Letra Versão original de Idina Menzel e Aurora Voz: Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah Elsa: I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, oh oh Voz: Ah ah, ah ah Elsa: Oh Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah Elsa: You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for, I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah Elsa: Ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah Elsa: What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Voz: Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Whoa oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Ah ah ah ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah Elsa e Voz: Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Elsa: (Voz): Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you (Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah) Into the unknown? (Ah, ah, ah!) Versão Panic! At the Disco Ah ah oh oh oh Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, ah ah oh oh Oh oh You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah oh oh What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah Oh oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you Into the unknown? Whoo! Versão brasileira Voz: Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah Elsa: Eu te escuto, mas não vou Não, Não me chame, já sei quem sou Tenho mil motivos para não te responder E seguir meu rumo é assim que dever ser Voz: Ah ah, ah ah Elsa: Oh Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah Elsa: Não vou te ouvir Você não cansa de chamar E se eu ouvisse, e eu não vou Não pode me salvar Todo mundo que eu amo está nesse lugar Lamento voz secreta, mas eu vou te ignorar Já fui muito longe, eu já me decidi Só existe um caminho e eu vou seguir Minha intuição Minha intuição Minha intuição Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah Elsa: Ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah Elsa: Não sei dizer, por que você me deixa assim E enquanto me chama, eu me perco até de mim Será que lá no fundo você queira me contar Que como eu não achou o seu lugar Cada dia é mais difícil Meu poder me faz subir Sinto um impulso que me faz seguir Minha intuição Minha intuição Minha intuição Voz: Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Ooooh Eu te faço um pedido Me governe no sentido Ah ah ah ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Ah ah ah ah Voz: Ah ah ah ah Elsa e Voz: Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Elsa: (Voz): Não me esqueça nessa imensidão Em você encontrei (Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah) Minha intuição (Ah, ah, ah) en:Into the Unknown (Frozen) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções nomeados do Oscar